Fade Within Obscurity
by Arigatou Sheitarou
Summary: [Sequel to You Know] You turned your eyes towards the Sakura trees, oblivious to the world around you. Oblivious to Hayate’s agonized eyes, to Nanoha’s longing gaze...The numbness was intoxicating...Because you had decided to fade within obscurity. FxN


_Fade Within Obscurity_

**_A/N: IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!_**

_Hey! Been a while, hasn't it? ...Well, to me it does. Anyway, this would indeed be the third installment to the...series of related one-shots I've been posting. Erm, now, for the important part of this thing...I am sorry to say that Melody of a Broken Memory will probably not be updated for a few more days. Because I was bitten by an evil plot bunny that refused to go away. So, when I chased it with a broom, it naturally attacked me and here I am, with my nice idea, writing this foolishly long author's note to a bunch of lovely people out on the internet. Peachy. Anyways, all I can say about this plot of mine is that it involves a dark, badass fate. Emphasis on the bad. It is also a HUGE AU, and it is the most un-clichéd thing I've ever written. And it had never been done before. Nanoha-wise, at least. It's not like I've read every single fanfic out there...Heh, so, anyways, enjoy reading this. And by the way, thank you for being such wonderful friends...reviewers...etc...XD...No, seriously...Thank you. From the bottom of my heart. I love all your reviews. They fill me with joy._

Life had not been fair to you.

It had not given you an ounce of happiness that was truly your own to cherish. It had only given you memories that were not your own to remember…memories that should've died along with their rightful bearer. But then life gave you something precious. Something you would come to treasure more than anything else in the world. Something you would grow to love and protect…something you would give your life for without a second thought.

…It gave you Nanoha.

The little girl that saved you…the little girl that gave you a second chance at living…No…the girl that _brought you to life_ with her radiant smile, that took your hand and lead you through the darkness, through the door to a world of beauty you had never known existed…And it soon became apparent that she would become someone exceedingly precious to you. Over the next few years, you became the best of friends. Inseparable friends. Friends that stood by each other no matter what, that saved each other whenever needed…She became someone you could trust.

Someone you _needed_.

Someone who you weren't sure needed you in return.

That feeling only increased when you realized you were in love with her. And by the time you did that, she had already gone with Yuuno. It was the time when you realized she had been far out of your reach since you had met…because after all was said and done… being with Yuuno was all that was expected of her.

And you struggled to get your point across; you whispered things with your eyes while she looked at you from her spot on Yuuno's lap…

You whispered all the things you would say to her if you had the chance to say them…You told her that without her, the sun wouldn't shine as brightly anymore…That without her, there would be no place to call home…You said that every time she smiled, you felt as though you had inhaled a tank of helium, light headed, and weak…that she had your heart in the palm of her hand, and that she killed you every time she smiled at Yuuno, every time she kissed him…Because it only served to remind you of what you couldn't have. Of what was his, and only his.

But that was a lie, wasn't it? Because if she had been his, she would not have whispered back to you with her own eyes…

…She would not have said she loved you back, that you were the only one that could make her feel the way she did. And now you can only help but wonder what would have happened if she hadn't told you.

And…maybe then…it would not have hurt so much.

But she had. And she had told you all of the things she needed to say. That she needed you as much as you needed her. That she wanted to feel you beside her as much as you did her. And from that point on, it all became unbearable.

You watched silently from the corner of your eyes as Yuuno wrapped his arms around her tighter. And you saw the pained expression flash on her face before she turned away. And your eyes met Yuuno's…and you knew. You knew he had always known your feelings. He had always known you loved her too…And that knowledge killed you inside.

You turned your eyes towards the Sakura trees, oblivious to the world around you. Oblivious to Hayate's agonized eyes, to Nanoha's longing gaze…The numbness was intoxicating.

Because at that moment…you decided to fade. Yes…You decided to fade within obscurity...

…Because anything was better than feeling as though you were being ripped apart from the inside.

_**A/N: **I'm really not so sure about this one...Disappointing...? Yeah, sorry, I'll quit it with the insecurities. Thanks for reading!_

_:nudges reader towards review button:_

_Heh, -smirks-, Yeah, I'm feeling better now. Let's just say I made out with my best friend, and finally got that out of my system. _

_Cheers! _


End file.
